


Kiss Me A Lot

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: 5 times Granit and Olivier kiss.





	Kiss Me A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! title's a Morrissey song OF COURSE

1\. By January Shkodran and Mesut have had enough of Granit and Olivier’s constant flirting with each other so decide to do something about it. Before training one day they lock them in a room together with instructions not to come out until they get together already.

“I just hope it works” Shkodran says as they stand outside the room.

“Me too, they’re driving me crazy”

Inside the room Granit and Olivier were just standing around looking awkward.

“So” Olivier prompts

“I do like you, they got that right”

“I like you too”

“I’m glad”

“I didn’t realise we were that obvious”

“Me neither” Granit says

“Just get together already!” Shkodran shouts.

“I mean, do you want to?” Olivier asks

“Sure, that would be nice”

“Great, happy now?” Olivier shouts to the two outside.

Olivier steps closer to Granit and dares to kiss him, happy when Granit kisses him back.

“Anyway, we have training” Granit says when they break apart.

“We do”

They knock on the door and Shkodran and Mesut let them out.

“So?” Mesut asks

“We’re dating” Olivier tells him.

“Finally!”

“It only took you what? A decade?” Shkodran adds

Olivier takes Granit’s hand and they go and join their teammates for training.

 

2\. Granit and Olivier realised their teammates would probably find out about them dating eventually, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other for more than 5 seconds. They’d decided just to tell them and get it over with. They were slightly worried about the reaction but thought it would be better to get it out in the open. They’d told Shkodran and Mesut their plan and they supported them 100%. 

So on Friday after training they realise it’s time. Olivier looks at Granit for support. Granit smiles and gives him the thumbs up. Olivier stands on the bench and gets his teammates attention. The music is turned off and they all look at him.

“Me and Granit have something to tell you” He says, looking at Granit again “We’re dating. We just thought you should know”

This is met by cheers.

“Finally” Aaron says “I was wondering how long it would take”

Olivier gets down from the bench and takes Granit’s hand.

“Were we really that obvious?” Olivier asks

“Yes!” Is the mass response.

“Now kiss!” Calum shouts.

Olivier winks and turns to kiss Granit deeply, earning more cheers from their teammates. They break apart and everyone goes back to changing. 

 

3\. They’d won. Arsenal had won the FA cup and Olivier’s walking on air. He’s passed a bottle of champagne which he uses to spray his teammates. They take a team photo and celebrate together. Olivier still can’t believe they’ve won.

When the excitement’s died down he goes to find Granit.

“You played well” he says

“Thanks, so did you”

“I think I know a way we can celebrate tonight”

“I like that idea”

Olivier leans in to kiss Granit, not caring who sees.

“Was that a good idea?” Granit asks when they break apart “The fans…”

“Who cares, people will think whatever they think. I love you, that’s all I care about”

“You what?”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

“I’m so glad”

Olivier takes Granit’s hand and drags him over to where the rest of their teammates are.

 

4\. Sunlight breaks through the curtains gently rousing Olivier. He yawns and rolls over to check the time. 8:29am, not too bad. They didn’t have anything to do today. He rolls back over onto his other side and pulls Granit into his arms.

A minute later the alarm goes off. Granit opens his eyes and glances lazily at Olivier.

“Why do you have the alarm on? We have a free day” Granit wonders.

“Forgot to turn it off” Olivier says reaching to shut the alarm off “You can go back to sleep”

“No, I’m up now”

“Want to get up?”

“Let’s stay in bed”

“Sure”

Granit turns on his side so he’s facing Olivier. 

“Did you sleep well?” Olivier asks

“I always do with you here”

“Good to know”

“Did you?”

“Not too bad, you’re very warm”

“So I’ve been told”

Olivier leans over to kiss Granit gently.

“Morning breath” Granit says when they break apart.

“I don’t mind, I like kissing you whatever time of day”

“I like kissing you too. What are we doing today?”

“Well the weather’s nice, we could go out somewhere”

“Sure, where?”

“The nature reserve?” Olivier suggests

“Sounds good”

“Let’s go get breakfast now”

“I’m getting hungry”

They pull back the covers and get out of bed.

 

5\. International break came around too quickly. Olivier used to like the change of pace but now it meant leaving Granit for 2 weeks. Sure they’d still text and call but it just wasn’t the same. Granit was leaving a day earlier so Olivier had decided to go to the airport with him and see him off.

“I’ll miss you” Olivier says when they’re there.

“I’ll miss you too”

“Call me when you land?”

“Sure”

“Don’t forget, I know what you’re like”

“I’d never forget”

“Good”

“Well I better get going, flight leaves soon”

“Sure, have a safe trip” Olivier says, reaching to squeeze his hand.

“Will do, have fun yourself”

“I’m sure I will”

“And good luck”

“Thanks, you too”

Olivier reaches to kiss Granit, never wanting to stop.

“I really need to go” Granit says, pulling away eventually.

“Sure, take care”

“You too”

Granit quickly hugs Olivier before grabbing his bag and heading to check in.


End file.
